


Bright

by AngelwingsandDemonthings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I just really like Logicality ok?, I really don't know, I'll go now, Logan is a dork, M/M, Patton is hopeless, Patton loves the princess bride, This could end up as a multi chapter thing, This didn't go exactly the way I wanted, This is cannon, coffee shop AU, fight me, hey. Hey. What's the opposite of coffee?, im basic I know, sneezy - Freeform, so is logan, this is what I get for writing instead of sleeping I guess, useless gays the both of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwingsandDemonthings/pseuds/AngelwingsandDemonthings
Summary: Patton owns a coffee shop. Logan is a sleep-deprived dork. Match made in heaven.





	1. I Think the Universe is on my Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! First off thank you so much to anyone who reads! (Seriously even seeing how many hits I get gives me a weird amount of joy)  
Second off, I wanna thank amethystfairy for all her feedback as my favorite beta <3 she's amazing

Patton still remembered the first time he'd seen him.

It had been a long and slow day, almost all the customers were gone; except for an older couple in the corner booth.

Patton grinned, briefly glancing in their direction as the older man reached for his wife's hand, tracing his finger over her tarnished old wedding band.

Oh they were _adorable_.  
Still smiling, he reached for a damp rag, swiping pastry crumbs from the counter. Maybe after his shift he'd go home and watch The Princess Bride for the 600th time or something.

The bell above the door rang, and Patton looked up, mildly confused at who would be coming to a coffee shop only a mere 3 minutes before it was scheduled to close.

His smile froze for a fraction of a second as he took in the man in front of him.

He was gorgeous.

One of the first things Patton noticed was that he had glasses.  
_Like mine_! He thought immediately.  
The next thing he noticed was the tie he was wearing, it was Patton's favorite color; a light, soft blue. It was the same color as the polo shirt he had on right now! The tie was slightly crooked and Patton's fingers twitched slightly as he fought the absolutely insane desire to fix it.

The last thing he noticed was the man's confused-and-slightly-impatient expression.

Patton jumped and immediately flushed bright red as he realized he'd been staring for a whole horrifying total of about 30 seconds.

"I'm...I'm- um, sorry" he squeaked. Embarrassed, he tossed the damp rag onto the counter behind him and frantically dried his hands on his apron.

The man just nodded, "It's fine" he answered casually.

Patton cleared his throat and grinned apologetically yet genuinely at the man, who returned it automatically with a small, close lipped smile.

Patton tried to hide his disappointment at the obviously fake smile the man had given him.  
_You've freaked him out_! He scolded himself. He plastered on a smile again, doing his best to smother his mounting internal panic.

"So, um, what can I get for you?" He asked in his best cheerful voice.

"Coffee, please. Black." The man replied promptly in an even tone.

"Course!" Patton chirped, somewhat recovered from his mortifying mistake.

As he poured the coffee, Patton couldn't resist glancing up at the stranger; he was standing with his arms folded, staring patiently at the menu.

Patton smiled again. "So! Coffee his late huh?"

The stranger blinked, as if surprised to be spoken to.  
"Yes" he answered. "I'm working on an important project, and I cannot afford to stop"

"You stopped to come get coffee though" Patton pointed out before he could stop himself.  
He immediately flushed again.  
_Why did I say that_?

To his surprise, the man didn't seem offended, nor did he look like he thought Patton was rude.  
Actually...he was smiling!  
Granted, it was a rather small smile. But it was a genuine one.

Patton smothered the urge to beam at this small, yet somehow extremely rewarding accomplishment.

"Yes, I suppose that is true." He admitted, the traces of a smile still lingering on his lips. "I merely required coffee to assist in keeping me awake while I work on my project."

Patton raised his eyebrow, looking closer at the stranger.

_Goodness_ he looked tired.  
His hair was ruffled. His pale blue eyes were unfocused and slightly glazed, with dark circles under them (though this made them no less striking, in Patton's opinion)

Suddenly the state of his tie made much more sense.

Patton handed him his coffee. "If you don't mind me asking, how long has it been since you, y'know, slept?" He asked concernedly.

The stranger looked over the rim of his coffee cup, the steam casting a light film over his glasses. He frowned.

"I...I believe it was approximately three days ago-" he cut off, looking up sheeplishly, "Usually, I wouldn't condone such a sleeping pattern in myself, but this project is time sensitive, so it takes precedence."

Patton shook his head, mildly amused. "Makes sense I guess"

He turned to the cash register, and rang up the stranger's total, resisting the urge to sneak just one more glance.

"Have a nice night" he said genuinely as the stranger took his receipt.

"Thank you. You as well." he answered promptly.

"Sure..." Patton said, trailing off sadly as the stranger began to walk away.

"Um hey!" He blurted impulsively.  
The stranger turned, one hand already on the door. Patton smiled nervously.

"I, um, didn't get your name?" He asked shyly

"Oh" the stranger said, looking adorably flustered.  
"I...It's Logan."

Patton smiled. _Logan_.

"And, what is your name?" Logan asked.

Patton blinked, clearing his head.  
"Oh yeah! Hi, I'm Patton." He said, holding out his hand.

Logan paused for a moment then walked back over and shook his hand, smiling another genuine, if small, smile.

"Hello Patton"

Patton had to fight blushing again. _Holy heck_ this guy was so cute.  
And his hands were really soft.  
And- ok he should probably stop

"Hi Logan" he said uncharacteristically softly as he beamed back at him.

Logan cleared his throat and dropped Patton's hand. (Only then did he realize they'd been holding hands much longer than usually required for the average handshake)

"Well. Goodnight. It was nice to meet you Patton" Logan said politely, nodding to him as he slowly turned again to leave.

Patton hesitated. Then, "Hey Logan?"

Logan pivoted immediately, a shining, expectant look in his eyes "Yes?"

"What's this big project of yours anyway?" Patton asked curiously. "If you don't mind telling me of course"

Logan immediately flushed a violent shade of red and brought his coffee cup to his mouth, mumbling into it.

Patton leaned forward, confused. "I'm sorry, what? If you don't want to tell me it's ok" he reassured

Logan took a deep breath and lowered the cup, looking extremely embarrassed, and a little guilty.

"It's on the importance of a balanced and regular sleep schedule" he grumbled stormily.

Patton blinked, caught extremely off-guard. A laugh bubbled up inside of him and he coughed sharply, fighting hard to keep it down.

"Well, um. Good luck with that I guess" he said, extremely amused.

Logan's mouth quirked up in a small half-smile, still looking the slightest bit chagrined.

"Thank you Patton"


	2. Days are Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton loves sweet things.  
Logan loves sweet peopl- ahem- things too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!! Second chapter. I have no idea how good it is, but I had fun writing it and that's what's important right? Thanks to amethystfairy for beta-ing this chapter!

After that night, Logan came back. Actually he _kept_ coming back almost every night.

Patton assumed he must have just moved here or something. He was just weirdly, wildly happy that Logan seemed to have chosen the coffee shop he happened to own as his go-to. And he was really happy that he seemed to only drink coffee in the evening for some reason, as strange as it was, because evening was Patton's shift.

He'd be lying if he tried to say he wasn't overjoyed every time Logan walked in the door.

Patton liked to think that he and Logan had become pretty good friends, after all, he'd been coming in almost every day for a month now.

The bell above the door jangled, and Patton looked up from where he was wiping coffee drips off the counter maybe just a little too eagerly; his heart giving an involuntary jump in his chest as his wide brown eyes met Logan's clear blue.

"Hello Patton" Logan said, flashing his cute little half-smile Patton had come to adore as he reached the counter.

Patton's face broke into the biggest smile he'd given all day, a feeling of warmth spreading down to his toes. "Hiya Logan!" He chirped happily, if a little shyly, giving a small wave. "The usual?"

Logan nodded as he dug his wallet out of his pocket with one-handed. This being because the other was tugging unconsciously and almost incessantly at his tie.

Patton poured his coffee and leaned over the counter, handing it to Logan; inspecting the state of his tie as he did so. "You're messing your tie up" he pointed out somewhat obviously, nodding at Logan's hand.

Logan dropped the end of his tie, looking down in surprise. "Oh. So I am." He scratched the back of his neck, briefly meeting Patton's eyes. He seemed genuinely taken aback. And a little embarrassed for whatever reason. "Yes, that's just- it's a-" he cleared his throat, "Never mind it's not important"

Patton hesitated only briefly, before slinging the dish towel in his hand over one shoulder; walking around the counter to stand next to Logan. He stepped forward, looking up into his eyes. "Can I-?" He asked, his fingertips hovering over Logan's mangled blue tie.

Logan had gone a little pink, clearing his throat again, he nodded. Patton curled his fingers around Logan's tie, tugging softly.

Logan tipped forward a little, his eyes becoming level with Patton's as he leaned. Patton hummed as he straightened the tie, pausing to fix an undone button on Logan's polo shirt as he was at it.

"All fixed!" Patton looked up, smiling. Only to be completely floored by how close they'd managed to end up. They were quite literally toe to toe, Patton's brown shoes touching the tips of Logans shiny back ones; Logan's sky blue eyes were only inches from his.

Patton swallowed, his breath _just_ audibly hitching. His hand was still loosely curled around Logan's tie, and Patton had the sudden almost overwhelming urge to just yank on the tie and pull him a _bit closer_-

Logan cleared his throat sharply; straightening up. He half-turned away, rubbing at the back of his neck. He'd gotten a lot pinker.

Patton let out a nerve-filled giggle, shoving his hands deep into his apron. "So um, have a nice night Logan! See you Monday?"

Logan turned; he seemed to be hesitating about something.

"Patton? About how many more customers would you estimate you will have tonight?" He asked.

Patton cocked his head. That was a strange question...he glanced at his watch, blinking in mild surprise. "Umm, none? It's- actually we closed three minutes ago" he said, looking up with an unconcerned grin.

Logan's eyes widened slightly. "I- Oh, I'm sorry; I've stayed too long. You must wish to return home"

"Do I look upset?" Patton asked, amused. He cleared his throat. "I-" he faltered then recklessly plowed on. "I'm good with waiting around. If it's for you" he said in a would-be, forced casual voice.

_Oh my gosh who lets me open my mouth ever?_

Logan blinked, the mostly subsided pinkness in his face returning full force. "You-" he began.

Patton laughed abruptly. And nervously. "Cause we're friends right? I'm always happy to be with a friend!" He chirped, trying desperately to backpedal.

_Patton you absolute idiot_.

Logan opened his mouth then closed it again, frowning. He looked as though he'd just been let down, but was confused exactly as to how. "Yes, friends. Excellent."

Patton smiled awkwardly, twisting the end of his apron between his hands.

Logan coughed. He reached for his tie, as if to tug on it again, but seemed to think better of it, immediately shoving his hand deep in his pocket. "I was wondering if you would enjoy...accompanying me as I drink my coffee. If- if you would like to of course."

Patton nodded shyly. "I- yeah that would be. Nice"

Logan smiled, gesturing toward the nearest table. "Shall we?"

Patton grinned, "Yep! But hold on just a sec" He turned, walking quickly back behind the counter.

"For what?" Logan called, clearly confused.

Patton smiled teasingly over his shoulder. "Well if we're having coffee together, I should really have coffee too wouldn't you say?"

Logan blinked, a small smile spreading across his face. "Yes, that would be rather logical"

Patton laughed lightly, turning and grabbing a mug off the counter. "So Logan..."

"Yes?"

"Where do you work again? I don't think you ever said."

Logan sipped at his coffee, "The Highshool down the road."

Patton twisted around quickly, "Oh! Lakeview? I went there!" He giggled, "Years ago though. How long have you been teaching there?"

The corner of Logan's mouth quirked up, his little half-smile sending butterflies through Patton's chest.

"Not long" Logan answered, "Approximately one and a half months."

Patton nodded. So his assumption of Logan having just moved here was right! He walked back around the counter, and Logan perked up; gesturing toward a corner table by a front window.

"Is this adequate?" He asked, sounding nervous. Patton nodded and reached to pull out a chair, but before he could, Logan touched his arm, fingers curling lightly around it. Patton stalled, his breath perhaps just a little quicker than it should have been.

Logan cleared his throat, pulling out Patton's chair for him before quickly dropping into the seat opposite.

Patton sat, trying not to get flustered. Clearing his throat for no particular reason, he reached for the sugar, shaking a generous amount into his coffee.

Logan raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. "That's a lot of sugar."

Patton looked up, the shaker still suspended over his drink. He laughed; setting it down. "Yeah ok, I'll give you that. It really isn't healthy. I have a problem"

He took a quick sip of his coffee, savoring the sweetness before lowering it and looking somewhat sheepishly over the rim at Logan. "I guess I just really like sweet things"

Logan nodded, meeting his eyes before hastily looking down, the part of his face not obscured by a coffee cup was bright pink. "I do believe I may have have discovered a recent affinity for them as well" he said quietly, his eyes flicking up to look at Patton before immediately dropping again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Leave kudos if you liked it...and dare I ask....a comment? If you want to. 😂 I'll go.

**Author's Note:**

> What me? Using an Echosmith song as a fic title? Sounds fake but ok. Anyway. Thank you so much for reading!!! Does this fic need more chapters? Cause like. I have a bit more written, but I could just end it here. I dunno XD


End file.
